The healthcare industry experiences a constant need to provide new and effective therapies for treating patients battling cancer. The discovery of novel compositions that deviate from traditional chemotherapeutic approaches are aiding in the approach physicians use to prescribe course of treatments for oncology patients. Particular effort is directed toward compositions and methods for treating cancer using molecular biological approaches rather than chemical approaches.